


Blue Boy

by BBBtch



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBtch/pseuds/BBBtch
Summary: A pretty blue boy caught your attention.
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Blue Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1485

Kurt was finally going to the mall after a lot of reinsurance from his friends. He was deathly afraid that something bad would happen since he couldn’t exactly hide his mutation unlike the rest of his friends. Mutants were still very much hated and he was anxious that he would stick out too much. Jubilee and Peter promised that they wouldn’t leave him alone the entire time but he felt guilty that his friends would be babysitting him. 

Scott had also given a hollow promise of trying to hang out with the rest of the group but everyone knew that he was going to try to sneak off somewhere to fool around with Jean. The two of them couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Kurt felt a little jealous of their relationship; however, he also thought they were too obsessive about each other at times.

Walking into the mall, Kurt stood soaking in all the sights in front of him. The mall was unbelievable. Music was blaring from the many speakers littered around, so many colorful stores were at each end of the building, and the food court was filling up his senses with the smell of greasy food. There were also a lot of people walking around with numerous bags in their possession.

Kurt was so distracted from taking in everything that he didn’t realize he was going to bump into someone other than his friends. He quickly looked down once he felt something bump into his chest. Looking down he saw you holding onto his arms for support. You looked up at him with big curious eyes. The two of you ended up staring at each other for a while before Peter came up to him.

“Wow, Kurt. I didn’t know that you were the type to hook up with strangers.” Peter had teased his arm resting on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt had flushed a vibrant violet before taking a step away from you. Your eyes were filled with even more curiosity from such a beautiful boy standing in front of you. You almost forgot that you had to get to work from having the feeling of his hands lightly holding you close. It wasn’t until his friend showed up did you realize the kind of situation you were in. 

Once Kurt had taken a step back you were able to take all of him in. He was pretty slender but from what you could feel he had a lot of muscles under his jacket. You were also able to briefly see the six fingers that occupied his hands before he shoved them deep into the pockets of his jackets. His eyes were drawn to the space that was vacant between your shoes. Before you were able to say anything, your name was called out from above. The three of you looked up to see your coworker waving her arms from the second floor. You gave her a nod before looking at Kurt one more time. "sorry about that." Was all you said before stepping around him to get to escalader. 

Kurt kept his eyes on you the entire time before you went out of sight. Peter could only smile at his friend before he dragged him towards the arcade where the others were hanging out. It had been about two hours with the mutant teens playing various arcade games. After a couple of hours, everyone decided that they were hungry and decided to find a quick place to stop. Jubilee insisted that they go to her favorite restaurant that was on the second floor. Jubilee was ranting to Warren that he would be tasting the best pizza in his entire life. Kurt was enjoying the excited chatter with all his friends, but he was once again quickly distracted. 

On the other side of a glass wall, he could see you dressed in your spandex workout outfit. Your back was facing the onlookers while you helped everyone finish their after workout stretches. You bent down for a final time before turning to face the glass. Your eyes were once again caught into a heated starring match with Kurt. His face exploded with a purple hue from being caught staring, making him quickly bamf away. 

“Where did you go this time Kurt? Peter almost ate all the pizza.” Jubilee asked, taking a bite of the gooey cheese pizza. Kurt felt himself turn purple again and started stuttering out a response. “You went to see that person again didn’t ya Kurt?” Peter laughed out. Everyone turned to look at Kurt hoping to get some kind of explanation. 

“Kurt tried making a move on a stranger when we lost him the first time. He was giving them a good shakedown.” Peter howled out with laughter. “That’s not true! They fell into my arms.” Kurt whined trying to get his point across. No one seemed to be listening to his explanation so he decided to just eat the pizza that was in front of him. 

You decided to head over to the pizza parlor that was on the second floor hoping to run into the blue guy one more time before he left. Humming to yourself you waited in line to order your pizza. While looking around you quickly found that the guy you were looking for was sitting with a group of other teenagers. You could feel your temperature heat up at the sight of his smile. He had cute little fangs poking out of his mouth when he laughed, his eyes crinkled at the corners, and his little elf-like ears twitched a bit. 

You decided to make a beeline towards him and his friends. Everyone turned to look at you standing at the end of the booth preventing them from leaving. You kept your eyes on Kurt feeling too nervous to look anywhere else. Kurt’s eyes were wide open and his mouth was a bit open at the sight of you.

“Oh, Kurt~ Looks like you have an admirer.” Peter giggled a bit at the sight of his friend's shocked face. Everyone quickly looked between Kurt and yourself. Mischievous looks were tossed around before Kurt was soon left alone with you. Kurt looked at his friends with awe at the fact that they ditched him with such an alluring stranger. You smiled at the sight of his friends encouraging him from outside the store before focusing your attention back to Kurt. He looked pretty stiff and looked a little anxious. You took in all of his features, flaws, and perfections. You must’ve been staring for too long from the way he cleared his throat. 

“Did you need something?” He had asked cautiously. He didn’t want to come off as rude but he did not enjoy how you studied him. He was surprised by the smile that had crawled up onto your lips at his question. 

“Do you want to catch a movie?” You asked, fiddling with a stray-unused napkin. His eyebrows had furrowed in confusion while his face started to heat up. 

“I mean, you don’t have to say yes or anything since we’re you know, strangers and everything... I just think you’re really attractive and I would love to get to know you.” Your confidence started to fizzle out from the way he continued to gawk at you. 

“Why would-- but I’m blue.” You were extremely puzzled by his remark. “Yeah, I know.” You simply replied still not understanding what that had to do with the two of you going out. Kurt grimaced and cleared his throat.

“If you’re trying to be funny, I would kindly ask you not to play with people’s feelings.” He said, beginning to scoot out of the booth. Your eyebrows furrowed at his answer. You quickly stood up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched away but turned slightly towards you to see what else you wanted. 

“I’m being serious. I would love to get to know you better. I don’t mind that you’re blue. I love it, it makes you so unique and special. And besides, blue has always been my favorite color.” A certain look in your eyes made the poor boy's face heat up. 

He started to stutter from being flustered and once again bamfed away. You stood shocked that he had disappeared once again, the smell of sulfur left in his wake. Your mouth was left agape while you looked around. Before you had a chance to move he had appeared once again. 

You jumped back in shock and a little scared from the sudden appearance. He gave an apologetic look from giving you a little fright. “ I would love to go see a movie with you.” 

“Great! I’m off two hours from now.”


End file.
